


Red Silk Knickers

by Accio_Kilt (tari_calaelen), Calanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Crossdressing Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Pre-Full Moon Remus, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_calaelen/pseuds/Accio_Kilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor
Summary: Lucius' red silk knickers prompt a bit of unexpected attention from Remus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I’m just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started, and ultimately completed. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. The ratings and warnings will apply to the story in general.   
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, all errors remaining are solely my own.

Red Silk Knickers

 

 

835 words

 

Remus was stretched out on the leather couch in the living room of Grimmauld Place. He was one day from the Full Moon and feeling tired but horny and anxious. He felt a need to just fuck someone raw. Make them scream.

 

Too much restless energy.

 

The door opened,and Lucius Malfoy strutted in, barefoot with his white silk robe hanging open. Remus caught the tell-tale glimpse of red as he moved.

 

The tall graceful aristocrat stopped in his tracks when he realized he had company. Remus sat up on the couch looking at the red. Knowing they were definitely not silk boxers.

 

"Show me," he growled. His amber eyes glowed.

 

Lucius had only meant to come to the library to retrieve a book; just slip downstairs and then right back up to his room. Now he wondered if he shouldn't have called one of the house elves or just stayed in his room. He didn't think this late at night, he would be caught wearing...

 

"Show me, Lucius!"

 

The Wolf's voice went straight to his already hard cock. Lucius groaned as he let his robe slip off of his shoulders to the floor, revealing his favourite knickers. Red silk with just a bit of lace to make them feel so sexy again his delicate skin.

 

Remus stood up in one smooth motion. Stepping around the low table,  he prowled towards the other man. Remus stepped behind him, sniffing his bare skin, raising a hand to pull the long silky hair back. He licked the pale smooth skin of Lucius' neck as he slid one strong arm around his waist.

 

"What shall I do with this delicate little thing?" Remus asked as his hand slid down to cup the silk covered erection.

 

Lucius moaned as his hips bucked forward of their own volition, his knees almost buckling, as his arousal was caressed and the burning heat of Remus' body radiated against his skin, heedless of the man's clothing.

 

The silk rubbed against Lucius, a delicious friction between his hardened flesh and Remus' palm. "Are these pretty little things yours? Did you go out and buy them yourself?  Rub them between your fingers as you decided to buy them???" Remus whispered question after question as Lucius breathed harder and harder.

 

"Do you have matching pretties to wear? Do you walk around your room and fantasize that someone is watching from the shadows?" Remus lifted his hand away from the red silk, running his fingers up the quivering torso to tweak a nipple.

 

"Tell me Lucius, do you have other pretties?  Other sensuous and tantalizing little things that you wear while you are alone?  Or, do you wear them under your robes--a scandalous little secret to hide behind that granite facade you present to society?"

 

"Yes-s-s. Pre-et-ties." Lucius sucked in his breath as Remus' calloused hand slipped under the edge of his panties and rubbed his hard length. "Oh Merlin! YES! Touch Me Remus!"

 

"Did you hide your pretties from your wife? Or did she help dress you?"

 

"No.." Lucius closed his eyes as Remus tugged hard.. and then stroked him slowly, a rough thumb rubbing the top of his cock." All by... Myself!"

 

Remus spread Lucius legs apart with his knee, rubbing himself against the tight arse.  "Am I the first?"

 

"Y-Yes!"

 

Remus sniffed the silky hair. The Wolf in him wanted to mate. To claim. To fuck. And this long lean body smelled of lust. He growled deep in his throat as he tightened his arm around Lucius' waist.  He leaned in to suck at the delicate earlobe.

 

"Good.  We shall keep it that way. Right now I believe I should peel that silk from your body and fuck that tight little arse of yours until you scream. What do you think?"

 

Lucius' mind was full of images. All of his secrets, his silky underthings, boas, and scarves, that he'd collected over the years; how he wished to show someone and have them admire him wearing them. Make him feel slutty and pretty; to take what he had and just make him feel! He wanted to give over control to this one man, who he had desired from afar.   To drop all the masks and live! He rubbed his arse against the hard length behind him.

 

"Remus," Lucius whispered harshly as he took the hand holding him and placed it over the other stroking him. "Take me and fuck me. Make me scream. Fuck me into the mattress."

 

The Wolf in Remus howled.  He could smell the arousal of the other wizard, and he wanted him--now!  Remus wrapped one arm around Lucius' chest, holding him firmly.

 

"As you wish..."  He growled, and the two men suddenly disappeared with a loud crack, which was shortly followed by moans of ecstasy from the second floor.

 

In the corner of the library, the shadows shifted, as a single word was spoken with a disappointed sigh. 

 

"Damn..."

 

~fin~

  
  



End file.
